Only Time Can Tell
by sunnie3595
Summary: Bella is in utter love with Jacob. Ever since the Cullens moved to Forks three years ago, Rosalie, Bella's BFF 's brother Edward, has been after her. When Jake brakes her heart, will she look to Edward to repair it? Will she be afraid? FLUFF-iful!
1. The Wrong Words

**(A/N this is my first story so please R&R!!!)**

**(WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOT A HUGE SOURCE OF HUMOR MOSTLY JUST DRAMA!!!!)**

**BPOV**

** The lights twirled around, twinkling against the walls. I was in awe and wonder at how well the gym looked.**

** I almost didn't notice Jacob clear his throat.**

** "Bella?" he asked.**

** "Hi Jake," I replied.**

** "You look great," he said as he looked me up and down. "Really."**

** "Thanks. You look fantastic." He wore an orange tie, a white and blue/green striped shirt, and black pants.**

** His hair was too short to gell or style.**

** "Ummmmmm....." he stuttered. "Do you want to dance?" he asked me shyly.**

** For Jake, that's unusual. He's always so happy and bouncing around with his rude and weird friends.**

** "Sure," I said, making small talk, so the moment would last.**

** As we made our way to the dance floor, I could see my best friend Rosalie and my other friend Alice dancing with their boyfriends, Rose with Emmett and Alice with Jasper.**

** Rosalie smiled. She was the only one who knew that I was in love with Jacob.**

** As the music faded to another song, I smiled.**

** The DJ began to play my favorite song, Apologize, by OneRepublic.**

** I lightly tightened my grip around Jacob's neck and he pulled me a little closer.**

** "Bella," he said in his deep voice.**

** "Jake," I replied, trying to sound as angelic as possible.**

** The moment was so perfect, he leaned in and I followed......**

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled as she slapped my forehead lightly. "What?" I asked as the force of her slap sent me falling off the couch toward the ground. "Ouch! That hurt!" I exclaimed.

"You were dreaming about Jake again weren't you?" she asked in her high soprano sing-song voice.

"Yeah," I said dreamily. "Until you knocked me off the couch! Thanks!" I added sarcastically.

"Sorry," she emphasized.

"I was in a moment," I continued. I sat up and grabbed my pillow.

"Hee hee," Rose snickered.

Rosalie has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. (Okay, fine. I've known her for three years.) And her creepy brother, Edward Cullen, who can attract any girl in the school that he wants to (except me) has been after me ever moved here from Alaska.

But there is only one weird thing about the Cullens.

They are vampires. Blood-sucking "vegetarians" that only feast on animal blood.

I don't find that creepy. Maybe that's why they told me. I've been so nice and close to the Cullens.

Except Jacob isn't different. He's perfect in every way.........

**"BELLA!**" Rosalie screamed as she playfully hit me lightly with a pillow. I was over at her house for a sleepover.

"Good God Rose! Hit me any harder and I'll be dead!" I said.

She froze. She hates when people bring in things related to her being a vampire. She thinks of it as a curse.

"Rosalie. I-I'm sorry. I-I just forgot! I-I was j-just joking around! I swear!" I pleaded.

"N-no. It's......fine. Let me get you some lemonade." she said slowly, as if in shock as she got up from her place on the floor.

As soon as she was out of the room (and ear-shot) I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head on my knees.

"Ugggg...."I groaned.

I am not a people person.

"Did you say something wrong?" a teenage boy's voice said. "Rosalie seems upset." Edward walked into the room.

"Sorta. But you wouldn't understand." I replied. _What's with this boy getting into my business?_

_**(A/N: Edward's Point of View will be in the next chapter. You will really undersatnd better what happens. I have to go somewhere today, so the next chapter may not be on until tomorrow. Cuz then I have volleyball. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! MY FIRST STORY!!!!)**_

_**(A/N: THANK YOU MY FANS!!!!!)**_


	2. The Bother

EPOV

Bella is the most smart and beautiful being that I have ever seen. Her hair is as brown as chocolate, long and silky. Her face is as pale as one of our kinds. Her teeth are as white as clouds. Her eyes are mesmerizing. Once you look into them, you almost forget what you are going to say. Thank God for my awesome vampire memory.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

She looked up. "Yet Edward," she said a little put out. That stung, even though I don't have emotions.

"Eddykins?" Rosalie's musical voice said as she walked into the room. "Aren't you supposed to be entertaining the 'company?'"

I scowled. Just because we lie about Rosalie and Emmett's and Jasper and Alice's 'relationship' status together, means that the humans must thinks that they're boyfriend/girlfriend.

Rosalie and Emmett are actually married. Vampires never age, so since Rosalie is, like, 80 or something, and Emmett is just a tad younger, we've built a house for the "siblings" Alice and Emmett to live in while we have company over. We don't want people to think that they live on the street or live with some weirdo that isn't our type or being.

Jasper and Rosalie portray as my siblings.

And Jasper and Alice are married too.

Of course, our adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme are married too.

I'm stuck at 17 forever. (The sad, pathetic and embarrassing part about all of this is that I'm the only virgin in my family.)

Emmett teases me on a daily basis and thinks about it ever 5 seconds. (A/N: read below!) I tell him to "Shut the frick up you prick!!" and if that doesn't work, I tell him about how Rosalie saved him from being mauled by a bear. That definitely shuts him up.

Emmett doesn't like anyone to think that he was a weak, pathetic thing that got saved by a girl. But he's glad that girl was Rosalie. And he thinks about their nights ALL DAY LONG!!!

"Edwardo? Hello?" Rosalie said nicely. Something bad must be coming toward me. She chucked a book at me. I caught it gracefully before it took out my left side of my face.

"Crap," Rosalie said as she scowled. She set the tray with lemonade and popcorn on it on the side table. She pointed to the door and yelled, "Get out!!!!"

Emmett appeared at the door. "Hey babe," he said to Rosalie and she made a dreamy face. Ewwwww…… no way I'll think that out loud, I thought to myself.

"Edward," he continued. "The Wii isn't responding." Jasper smashed it, he thought.

"Did Jasper smash it?" I asked him.

"No. Psssht! Yeah right. Jasper would smash your Wii," he said as he panicked.

"Emmett?" I pressured.

"Fine. He smooshed it. I beat him on Wii Music and he was totally pissed off! I couldn't stop bragging. I finally beat him!" he exclaimed as he smiled. Too bad he can't use his mood-changing power to calm himself down, he thought.

"Wow! Wii music is a really manly game!" I said.

"Shut up Edward," Bella said. "He can be happy no matter what. Don't bring him down."

"Thank you Bella," Emmett said. " At least one person enjoys my presence."

I can read other people's minds. It's my power. I've gained it ever since I've become a vampire.

I can't read only one person's mind. It eats at me every second of the day.

That person is Bella Swan.


	3. The Stress

JPOV

"Hey Jake!" Billy yelled up the stairs.

"Huh? What dad?" I asked surprised.

"Come down here. You have a call." He shouted again.

"Ugg! Fine! I'll be right down!" Shouted back at him. "Hey," I said to Quil and Embry. "I'll be back." I rolled off my bed.

"S'fine with me," Quil said.

Embry just sat there. He was pissed that Sam kept us off patrol. I personally hate patrol and everything that goes with it. Embry is just thrilled by it. We needed to get some major sleep, so "why not?" Billy had asked me. "Just have them come over." My dad loves the fact that all my friends spend more time together than ever before.

Oh, sorry. By patrol, I mean running around our Quilette territory. By that means, I'm a werewolf. 102 degrees of fun loving fur. Sam is our leader. He wants us to run around the La Push reservation to keep the community "safe." No one's been hurt (or killed) by a vampire in ages.

The elders are always saying that we're part of "The Cursed Ages." I mean, they're all proud and stuff that we're wolves and continue that ages, but they don't trust the local leeches, the……Cullens. Blah. Even just saying the name makes me, I gagged. Well, gag.

I went out the door and trudged down the stairs. Thank God Almighty that Sam's taken us off patrol. I've been on for two weeks straight. I've hardly even seen Billy. Heck, I'm probably going to sleep for the next three days.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Sam," Billy replied, handing me the phone. Shit, no more patrol please.

I took the phone. "Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Jake," Sam began in his phony I'I need' Voice. "Tomorrow I need You, Quil and Embry for patrol and…"

"WHAT? WE'VE BEEN ON PATROL FOR TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT! Where's Paul and Jared?" I shouted.

"They're out of town with Rachel and Kim." He replied.

Crap. "They get to go outta town with their girlfriends, yet we've gotta stay home with a cause? That's not right! You're over-working us! Have Collin and Brady do it!"

"They're thirteen! By the way Jacob," he cut in

That didn't stop me. "I, well Quil and Embry and me, haven't slept in days!" I shouted into the phone. I could see Quil and Embry at the top of the stairs. "You're working all of us like mules! We're all still kids."

"Now you get my point."

I simmered.

"Jacob!" he said loudly.

"What?" I screamed.

"They're proposing," he said impatiently.

"To what? Not do their job anymore?" I said, put out and in shock.

"To get married."

I froze.

"Paul is gonna marry my sister?! And he didn't even tell me?!"

"Didn't you phase before they left?"

"No! I was at school! He left before my patrol and appearently no one thought about it! Then I crashed!"

"You fell asleep on patrol?" Oops.

"Yea! I was exhausted!"

"Ohy Jacob. Vampires might slip through."

"I'M SLIPPING THROUGH! I FEEL LIKE PUTTY!" I screamed into the phone.

I hung up and slammed the phone on the counter. Good thing that I know how to control myself , or otherwise I would have phased and broke something.

The phone rang. Who the hell could that be? It's 12 AM! I thought.

"Hello?" I said in an angry voice.

" Hi Jake," said a teenage girl's voice.

I heard giggling in the back round and the voice whispered, "Shut up, Rosalie."

Oh shit. There's only one person who would do this. " Who the hell is this?" I asked.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I began cussing over and over and over again inside my head.

"From Forks?" I asked impatiently. If it was, she's a girl who is completely obsessed with me, and I like it, but I'm not obsessed with her. She's so weird and is friends with leeches. And her best friend's name is Rosalie, the filthy blonde bloodsucker and….

"Yeah," she interrupted my thoughts. "From Forks."

Holy Mother Fucker! I thought. "Well, I gotta go," I said hurried.

"Wait," she said urgently. "I was just wondering…. Do you wanna go out sometime? Like, Friday?"

"Umm…. I'm busy. Gotta go. Bye." I said quickly. I hung up, set the phone down, and held onto the counter for support. There were about a billion things running through my mind right now.

"What's wrong Jake?" Embry asked as he entered to room with Quil. I think that was the first thing that he'd said all evening.

"You look like you're gonna pass out," Quil said.

"Everything is all wrong!" I said as I pulled out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Tell us," Quil continued. "We're waiting."

"I'll tell you after a run," I said and I stood up. I pulled off my shirt and headed to the door. "You guys coming?"

"Hell yeah." Embry said.

"No duh, wolfie," Quil said as he was tugging off his shirt.

I waved them forward and we all ran into the cool, May air.


	4. The Discovery

**(a/n: OMG! I woud love you guys... if I only knew who you were! A special thanks I would like to go out to my Bff danni! And Bellaroxursocx, Sarah, and CullenistFanpire for encouraging me to write more! I'm at my grandparent's house today and I had utter inspiration!!! ILY! ~sunnie)**

**BPOV**

The next day was very uneventful; Rosalie dropped me off at home around three, because my pickup was in the shop. But later,at about 4:30, my dad, Charlie,called home.

"What do you mean that they can't fix it?" I shouted into the phone. Charlie called me at home as soon as I walked into the house. "They can't fix my baby?"

"Bells, I'm sorry," he said, sincerely. "There's nothing I can do."

"Are there other car shops in town?" I asked, on my last nerve. Even though it was a surprise to me that my dad had gotten me a ruddy old, orange pickup for my arrival in town since I was four, he'd thought I didn't like ie. I'm not too fond of it, but I don't want a new car that would take ages for me to learn how to work it. With all of this technology, I'm worth nothing.

"I've tried every place in town, and they've all heard the same story, honey. It's just no use." He sighed. "But there is one place near town that I hadn't tried yet....."

"What? Where? How? Tell me!" I demanded.

"Bells! Calm down!" He yelled into the phone.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Do you remember Billy Black?" he asked me. My heart stopped.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered.

"Well he has a son," OH MY GOD, I thought. "....and that boy is truly skilled in that department. I could give him a call..." He paused. "I mean if you want me to....."

"HECK YEAH!" I shouted into the phone.

"Ouch! Bella! I have to have my ears for work, you know to hear a beeper and a phone and a speeder...." He exaggerated.

"Dad I get it."

He laughed and said, "Well honey, I'll give him a call later if you want me to. Maybe he'll give us a discount." he laughed at his own joke.

I forced a laugh. "Yeah dad, you do that. I'll see you at home later," I said, suddenly swelling inside.

"Yep. What's for dinner?" he asked sounding hungry.

"I don't know yet. I have to check out the freezer. Love you"

"I love you too honey. Bye bye now.."

"Bye." I hung up and sighed.

I couldn't wait till my dad got home. I got up off the kitchen chair and opened the freezer. Burgers, Hot dogs, pork, meat balls, some mint chocolate chip ice cream (a/n: I had some earlier and I was goooooood).

"Grrrr......" I said. I was sick of the same thing over and over and over again. I needed some pizazz, nothing blan. A thought sprung on me and I ran up to my room. I turned on the prehistoric computer and waited ten minutes until the internet popped up. I went onto AllRecipies,com and looked up meatballs and spaghetti.

A recipe popped up for pork balls and spicy-sautéed pasta. My stomach growled. That really sounded good. I hooked up the mini printer and printed out the page.

I went downstairs and pulled out the pork and threw it into the microwave to defrost. The recipe said to pull the pork apart and roll them into flat patties. Then to put them in the oven for 45 minutes and....wait..... did I see what I just saw? I thought.

I looked down at the name of the cook who submitted it. Edward17Veggieman. This was Edward's recipe?

EPOV

After I graduated high school for the 16th time, I took up cooking. I am most famous, well popular, for my pork balls and spicy-sautéed pasta. I don't cook for my family, because obviously as vampires, we don't eat.

I work at a nice restaurant in town, Prince King's. There are all kinds of jobs and my family has so much money, but I would like to share it with the world. Well, just Forks, Washington and all the visitors and family friends.

Cooking is my passion and I always add new, made up recipes to my homepage, AllRecipies.

I looked at the clock on my dresser, 5:00pm is what it read. I looked up at the ceiling from my souch on my bed and sighed. I got up and grabbed my jacket and went out my bedroom door.

This would be a long night, as the Saturday it was.


	5. The Shocker

(A/n: So sorry my fans! I had a writer's block! And I just started school and now it's Friday and I have to wait for my friend to come pick me up for a school movie night! How you like this next chapter! It's about to screw things up!!) ~S 3

BPOV

I yawned and sat up in my bed. Finally, Saturday again! Charlie did call Billy last Saturday, but they were out of town, then he called him Monday and they were going to be busy all week. Each second my heart de-swelled. But then once Charlie hung up and told me that he could take us in this Saturday, my heart almost exploded.

I sat up and looked at my clock. 8 AM. Only two more hours until I see Jacob. **(A/n. JUST HAD A** **THOUGHT).** What to wear. What to wear, what to wear……

Bing! I threw the covers off and swung my feet off the bed. I got up and walked to my closet. I pulled through the piles of clothes on the floor. What will catch Jacob's eye……. **(A/N: hee hee hee…… my evil mind) **

Aha! After five minutes of looking I found the perfect thing! I ran into the bathroom and pulled on the skinny jeans Renee bought me last time in visited and a spaghetti strap top with two more tanks on underneath.

There. I backed up to the wall and looked in the mirror. Sexy hair…… I thought…

I picked up a fist full of hair and sighed. It will take a lot of work to this.

I walked back into my room and picked up my phone. I pushed 2. My speed dial for Rosalie.

JPOV

Billy rapped on my door. "Jacob!" he shouted. "Get up the customers will be pouring in today!"

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Get up," he urged rapping on the door harder.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Quarter to ten. Get your lazy ass up!" he pulled at the doorknob.

I opened my eyes. I didn't believe him. I looked at my alarm clock. Sure enough it read 9:45.

"Shit!" I muttered. I threw the covers off and pulled out some jeans off of the bedside table.

"Yeah," said the Billy behind the door smirkly. I could just see him smiling slyly. "Get out here in 15 minutes and grab a poptart. It's gonna a busy day today." I heard him wheel away. ""And watch your language!" he shouted. I heard him plop down the stairs.

He fingers that once I slept past eight AM, he just thought to get out of the upstairs wheelchair and scoot down the stairs on his ass.

I found a dirty shirt and pulled it on. I walked to the cracked mirror in my room and ran a comb through my hair. No need for ponytails anymore since Billy made me get a buzz cut.

I bolted down the stairs and grabbed the poptart off the table. I looked at the clock. Record time. 15 minutes on the dot.

I pushed the screen door open to the backyard. I looked up and almost swallowed my poptart.

Bella Swan?!?! Billy didn't tell me about her!

I swallowed the poptart so hard that it got lodged in my throat. I gagged on the poptart until my eyes watered. I swallowed and looked up to see that Bella, Charlie and Billy were all looking at me with wide concerned eyes.

"You okay Jake?" Billy asked.

"Yeah," I choked out and then coughed. "I'm fine."

"Well that's good Jacob!" Charlie said with a happy expression. He must want this car done pretty badly.

"Well," I managed to say. "Let's go see this beauty."

They led me to the old orange car, Bella lagging behind each step to get closer to me. I paced faster, rounding the bend to see…..

"My old Ford!" I shouted and ran to the car and rubbed it's roof.

Bella's jaw dropped.

BPOV

JACOB'S OLD FORD?!?!? I'VE BEEN DRIVING HIS CAR THIS WHOLE TIME?!?!!?!

"Bella," Charlie nudged me. "Breathe."

"I don't think that I can remember how to!" I whispered loudly to him.

(A/N: Sorry it was so short. I swear that the next one will be longer. I kept forgetting what I was going to write and I'm like starving, so bye bye!!!!)

~S 3


End file.
